


Dreams, Desires and Destiny

by DustLight126



Series: The Guardian of Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustLight126/pseuds/DustLight126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna O'Brien isn't a typical teenager anymore; she's a Queen of Narnia. But while Anna's role as Guardian has now been fulfilled, that doesn't mean there aren't new challenges to face. Struggling to understand her relationship with Peter, they must find out together if this is something worth fighting for or a memory they would rather forget. And that's where it gets complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Enough

_**Year One** _

**May**

 The next few months passed by in a dizzying blur. I think we were all still half expecting this to be a crazy dream and that we would wake up any second, returning to the cruel reality of war for the Pevensies and an extended stay in the hospital for me; but we always woke up in Cair Paravel each morning.

 Our main task was to oust the remaining supporter's of the Witch and fully restore peace to Narnia. While Aslan had left us, we still had Oreius and those who had survived Beruna to help guide our actions and advise us accordingly. However, Peter and Edmund mainly took up the role. Susan, Lucy and myself only needed a little contribution. I was still as reluctant as ever to rush off into war and battle.

 But that didn't mean we weren't busy either. Especially as I had been crowned to the people of Narnia, us three Queens were mainly involved in helping the residents of our Kingdom rebuild their lives after the war. It wasn't long until I had a large queue of Narnians outside my study door with problems ranging from finding new homes to missing family members. I also discovered many people had been forced to pay the equivalent of taxes to the Witch, and we had immediately set out to resolve the issue. I had so many families come to me and beg for more time to pay their money, it was heartbreaking. It was quickly agreed all such payments would be abolished.

 While we did have little time for leisure, we always managed to find some way to spend time together. There were even fewer opportunities, however, for me and Peter to spend time alone. When we did, it was usually at night sitting at the bay window and talking; learning more about one another and becoming a little closer each time.

 "Sire, we have received reports from the Dryads in Lantern Waste," Oreius announced one morning as we ate breakfast.

 Peter took the piece of parchment wordlessly, a frown on his face as he began reading which only deepened with each passing second. He sighed heavily as he put the letter down and looked at the rest of us, who had stopped eating and had been staring at him all the while.

 "The good news is that we've now located their one remaining camp. The bad news is that there are a lot more of them than we first anticipated," Peter explained.

 "What do you propose we do then?" Edmund asked both Oreius and his brother.

 "I think we should all finish breakfast before starting in to this," I spoke up from my place further down the table.

 "But-" Peter and Edmund began to protest before I cut them off.

 "The less you talk, the quicker you eat and the quicker you will be able to leave," I said firmly.

 That shut them up.

xXx

 "If either of you come back with so much as a scratch I'll kill you," I warned as I hugged Edmund and Peter in turn.

 Edmund wasn't sure if I was joking or not and just returned my hug before turning to his two sisters. Peter also returned my hug and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before mounting his horse and leading the army from Cair Paravel without another word. We'd already said our good byes earlier. We watched them go, knowing we would not see them again for another week.

xXx

 The week dragged on in an agonisingly slow fashion, but on the day of their return there was still no sign of the army by lunch time. Everyone grew increasingly worried, myself included. They eventually marched through the gates in the early evening, exhausted but victorious. Everyone looked a little worse for wear and there were a few serious injuries that Lucy immediately treated with her cordial, and unfortunately an even smaller number who did not return at all, but neither Peter or Edmund were among them and we happily greeted them with much hugging and laughing, not to mention a few tears too.

 With the last remnants of the Witch's reign now conquered and eradicated, life at Cair Paravel was far more relaxed and slower. Around two weeks after the defeat of the White Witch supporters, Peter turned seventeen on the twenty first. He had insisted on a small gathering with his family, myself and only our closest friends. No one had argued, and I soon followed him by turning seventeen on the sixteenth of June, and like Peter I decided against a large party.

xXx

**July**

 "You're reading that book _again_?" Peter asked incredulously when he entered the library and saw me curled up on one of the sofas, my head buried between the pages of the book.

 "It's a good book," I argued distractedly, barely glancing up.

 Peter laughed. "So you keep telling me. Why don't you go outside for once? It's a beautiful day," he suggested, moving to stand behind me.

 "I'm perfectly content here, thank you," I replied, still concentrating only on the story in front of me.

 I barely had time to react before Peter swiftly pulled it from my grasp, and I turned around to glare at him.

 "Really, Peter. You're seventeen and the High King of Narnia, there are more mature ways to come to an agreement," I pointed out.

 He grinned mischievously at me. "But where's the fun in that?" he asked, before walking over to a book shelf and placing it on the highest level, exactly where I couldn't reach.

 "Now you're just being childish," I said irritably, standing and joining him at the book case.

 "I'll give it back on one condition," he replied.

 I raised an eyebrow. "I have to negotiate with you to get my book back now?" I asked.

 "Yes, now listen. I'll give it back to you on the condition that you come outside with me," he said, a strange look in his eyes.

 "That's it?" I asked uncertainly.

 He nodded, before extending his hand towards, which I took and allowed him to lead me from the room.

  _Why does he seem to be the only person who can test my patience?_

 When we eventually emerged outside, Peter lead me straight to the gardens but we ended up going further in than I had been given the chance to explore yet.

 "Peter, where are we going?" I asked with confusion.

 "You'll see," he responded brightly.

 We continued walking for another minute or so before a large, ornately made ivory pavilion came in to view. Peter lead me straight to it before he stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the platform and turned to me, a wide smile on his face.

 "Well, what do you think?" he asked eagerly.

 I surveyed the pavilion before turning back to him. "It's beautiful, but I'm not sure I understand the point of you taking me all the way out here to show it to me," I admitted.

 Peter laughed. "It's for dancing in. So, would you care to dance, my lady?"

 A small smile played on my lips. "Certainly."

 Taking my hand in his, Peter lead me up the short flight of steps to the wooden platform and then placing a hand at my waist as I placed mine on his shoulder, before we began to move to the beat of our own music.

 "You should wear your hair down more often," Peter suddenly commented, and I looked up at him.

 "I only put it up for convenience," I replied with a laugh. "Does it matter anyway?"

 There was a pause before Peter replied, "No, you're beautiful either way."

 I felt a blush begin to form on my cheeks, and I averted my gaze to the floor, not knowing how to answer.

 Peter placed a finger under my chin and gently raised my head up to meet his gaze again. "I mean it," he said softly.

 "Thank you," I eventually replied, giving him a tentative smile.

 "You're welcome," he responded with a chuckle, before gently placing his lips against mine.

  _And why is he the only person who can make me feel like this?_

 xXx

  **September**

  _Their majesties High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Anna, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy,_

_My sincere congratulations on your Coronation and your victory over the White Witch and her army. It is at this time I wish to extend the hand of friendship from Archenland to Narnia and meet to discuss the terms of a peaceful and prosperous alliance between our two nations. If it is your wish as it is mine to unite, please inform me of your desired date of arrival and I shall strive to accommodate you and welcome you fully to my home._

_Your friend,_

_King Lune of Archenland_

 "So, what do you make of King Lune's letter?" Peter asked as we walked arm in arm around one of the rose gardens that afternoon.

 "I believe he is genuinely trying to help us. Edmund told me that from what he's read in the history books, Archenland and Narnia always had a good relationship until the Witch took over," I said, "And Oreius certainly seemed to have no qualms with us going. I think an alliance would be of a great benefit to both of us," I finished.

 Peter mused over my words for a few moments before nodding. "All right. We'll go, but I think we should wait until after Christmas, what with the members of the court arriving next month."

 "I agree," I replied.

 There were to be two delegated Lords from each of the surrounding countries to arrive at Cair Paravel to serve as ambassadors and members of our court. A handful of Ladies were also to accompany them and serve as our Ladies-in-Waiting.

 "Has the queue at your door lessened any?" Peter asked with amusement after a short silence.

 "Yes, actually. Everyone in Narnia now has a home and those ridiculous debts and taxes have been dealt with," I assured him.

 "Good. I am proud of you for dealing with all of that. I'm sorry that it fell mostly on you though," Peter said apologetically, but I waved it off.

"They are our people and they were in need of help. I was just doing my job," Then as an afterthought, "But I don't think it would hurt to get Susan more involved next time," I joked.

 Peter laughed and agreed before another silence settled over us.

 "You know, you haven't been at the window these last few nights," I began hesitantly, glancing worriedly at the dark circles under his eyes that were becoming more and more prominent each day.

 "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I've just had a lot of paper work and letters to answer."

 "Then at least let us _help_. I know Lucy and Edmund are still a little too young to be of much use, but surely Susan or I could be of some assistance?" I asked.

 He shook his head. "No, you've had enough to deal with."

 "And it seems you have too much," I countered.

 Peter didn't reply.

 "How about we move those talks from the window to your study, then?"

 xXx

  **December**

 "Woah, Father Christmas has outdone himself this year!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled a beautiful new lilac gown from a large box underneath the tree that had been erected for the festive season.

 "I must agree with you, Lu," I said from my place on one of the sofas.

 Lucy had received her new gown, more of her cordial, as she had been in short supply recently, and a diamond necklace. Susan was given more arrows, a new red gown and a delicate gold bracelet. I too was given a new blue gown, an emerald green leather notebook and a silver bracelet.

 "I can't say I disagree with you either," Edmund said as he unsheathed his sword and admired his new shield, gifts that he had not been able to receive last year when we had been separated.

 Edmund had also received a pile of new books, since he had managed to read almost every one of interest to him in the library. Peter had been left a new stationary set, a new sheath and a box of herbal teas that were said to help the drinker relax. We had all gotten a good laugh at that although Peter seemed to have less appreciation for the harmless joke.

 A ball was held later that evening, something we were told had long been a Narnian tradition before Jadis' reign. And who were we to deny the people their joy once again?

 "Peter, I'm sure that poor boy is going to have a burn mark if you don't stop glaring at him," I chastised as we danced.

 Susan had been invited to dance with many noblemen and visiting royalty, and every one of them had been severely scrutinised under Peter's glare. "After all, you don't see me glaring at the young ladies who dance with you or stand to the side and giggle and chatter about you either," I pointed out lightly.

 That caught his attention.

 "What?" he asked, finally bringing his gaze back to me.

 "Really, you haven't noticed? There are any number of beautiful women in the court vying for your attention and you mean to tell me you've been completely blind to it?"

 Peter met my eyes as he spoke. "There's only one girl who's caught my attention."

 "Oh? And who might that be?" I said carefully, feeling my face flush a little.

 Peter leaned down so that his lips grazed my ear. "Who do you think?" he asked, before straightening up and continuing our dance.

 "And what about you? Do the young ladies of the court fawning over me really not bother you?" he asked with a small smirk.

 I grinned.

 "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."


	2. Heroes

_**Year Two** _

**February**

 "How much longer until we reach Archenland?" Edmund asked for the umpteenth time in the last few hours.

 "If you ask that question one more time Edmund, I will personally see to it that you are thrown overboard," I said calmly, not looking up from the book I was reading. There were a few chuckles from his siblings, but he certainly didn't ask again.

 It took another four hours for us to dock in Archenland, where we were received warmly by King Lune, his wife Queen Evelyn and their infant son Corrin. The King was a portly man with a dark beard and moustache, but with kind brown eyes and a hearty smile and laugh. Queen Evelyn was quite a beautiful lady with long black hair and dark eyes that seemed to smile at you even when her expressions were most serious. It was hardly a surprise that we took an immediate liking to both of the monarchs; they were gracious hosts and nothing was ever too much trouble to make us feel welcome. They were also good and kind people, loved dearly by their subjects.

 Our trip to Archenland was short but very productive. It was agreed that although it was a formality for Lucy to have accompanied us, it was not necessary for her to be present during the negotiations and even Edmund was excused at some times, although he preferred to stay, saying such matters were actually of interest to him. I wished I could say the same. While the importance of my participation in these meetings was not lost on me, it did not mean I enjoyed them and I had to stifle several yawns at one point. But eventually, we managed to sign a treaty that suited both parties.

 One advantage of the trip for me, though, was that I gained a friend in Queen Evelyn, who I had promised to write to on a frequent basis. I had enjoyed spending time with Evelyn, and I genuinely looked forward to maintaining a regular correspondence with her. Peter had also promised to do the same with King Lune, who had also offered himself as a mentor and advisor to us, for which we were all grateful.

 xXx

  **May**

 "It is your eighteenth birthday in less than four weeks Peter, we must start planning if you are to have a party," I reminded him one afternoon as we sat at our desks in the library.

 "I was thinking about that actually," he admitted. "I thought that since our birthdays are so close together, we could wait until June and have one party for the both of us."

 I thought this over, and realised it was a good idea. It would save the time, effort and resources required to organise two separate birthday parties. We had discovered that in Narnia, your eighteenth birthday was actually quite a significant event, much like it was back home.

 With a jolt, I realised I had not thought about home in quite some time. How strange, that I had almost forgotten the things I had once held so dear. I realised that since becoming Queen, I had neglected to practise any of my gymnastics, and I very much doubted I would ever be able to do it again. I had also forgotten about my friends, Emma and Josh, two of the most important people in my life. I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes when I realised just how much I missed them.

 "Anna, what's wrong?" Peter asked worriedly at seeing my tears, despite my attempts to hold them back. I just shook my head and kept my eyes firmly locked on the paperwork in front of me, which had become blurred and disfigured.

 "Come here," Peter said gently as he knelt next to me and took me in his arms. I couldn't hold them back any more, and I cried openly. Peter led me to one of the sofas in the room and wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to stop my ridiculous crying.

 When I had eventually calmed down I wiped the few remaining tears away. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm being so emotional," I apologised.

 "I doubt it was over the idea of having a shared birthday party?" Peter asked.

 I shook my head and laughed a little. "I'm not that much of a brat."

 Peter smiled, "No, you're not," he agreed. "So what were you so upset about?"

 I sighed, "I'd forgotten about home...my friends...my old life. I just realised how much I truly missed it all."

 Peter didn't say anything, but his hold on me tightened a little.

 "I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous," I began but Peter shook his head.

 "No, I understand. To be honest, I had forgotten about home too," he said, almost resentfully.

 "You know, you never did tell me much about your family," he pointed out after a short silence.

 "There's not much to tell," I said with a shrug. "My father left us when I was four. I never heard from him again. My mother and I were not particularly close and we didn't exactly get along very well. I considered my friends as more like my family."

 "Ah yes, the ones you told me about that night in the Badger's Den," he said with a smile. "Emma and...Joshua?"

 I nodded, nostalgia and a tinge of sadness building up in my chest. "That's them."

 Peter paused, seeming to contemplate something and wondering if he should speak. "The boy, Joshua...did you ever...have...ummm..." he trailed off uncertainly, growing slightly red. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Never mind." he sighed. "Forget I said anything."

 "No, tell me what you were thinking," I insisted.

 Peter looked like he wanted to do anything but that now. "Did you ever...have _feelings_ for him?" he eventually mumbled, and for a moment I wasn't sure if I'd heard him correctly. When I realised I had, I dissolved into laughter, much to Peter's chagrin.

 "Oh Pete, I didn't think you'd be the jealous type," I said with a giggle.

 He frowned. "I'm not, I just wanted to know."

 "Put it this way; it would have been the same as you liking Susan or Lucy the way you care for me," I offered, and by the look on Peter's face he had his answer.

 "What about you then, any girls back home who took your fancy?" I asked innocently. Peter looked pensive for a few moments, before replying, "There was one girl, yes," he admitted. I stopped and looked up at him, trying to cover my surprise.

 "Her name was Margaret. A lot of the boys chased after her, and I was one of them. Nothing ever happened though. She never was one to have a steady boyfriend," he explained. "But to be honest, I'd forgotten about her," he said with a shrug.

 "I've found something much better."

 xXx

  **June**

 "Presenting their majesties High King Peter and Queen Anna," Oreius announced to the assembled guests in the ball room.

 We descended the staircase together, Peter dressed in a golden tunic and I in a ruby red dress. There were many cheers and we were quickly greeted by Susan, Lucy and Edmund. The night consisted of much eating, drinking, dancing and laughing. It was agreed by many that it was one of the best parties they had attended since our Christmas ball.

 As the night drew to a close, Peter had beckoned me into one of the rose gardens and I had quickly made my excuses to the ladies I had been conversing with.

 "What are we doing?" I asked as he pulled me out into the warm night air.

 "I thought we could go for a little moonlight stroll," he said airily.

 "Why Peter, you're a romantic," I teased as we looped our arms together.

 "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a grin.

 We continued walking for a short while before we reached the middle of the garden, and I gasped at what I saw. Dozens of lanterns had been lit and placed all around the garden and colourful banners and streamers adorned the trees.

 I turned to him, utterly shocked. "I thought we agreed no presents?" I asked faintly.

 Peter chuckled. "Technically, I didn't get you anything, these were all just left over decorations."

 "How did you do it?"

 He smiled. "I had a little help, mainly from my siblings, even including Edmund."

 "Now, would you care to dance my lady?" he asked, bowing deeply and taking my hand in his.

 "Certainly, sir." I returned with a curtsey, a smile beginning to form on my lips.

 We danced in small slow circles in the middle of the garden, following our own music. For the whole time, nothing was said, we simply moved with each other. I had been some what surprised to find Peter was actually a very good dancer, and I had been told I wasn't too bad myself. It was something I found I had come to enjoy, but I always preferred dancing with Peter over any foreign Lord.

 xXx

**October**

 I picked up my book from the table in my sitting room and easily settled down into my favourite sofa, nestling back against the plump cushions and losing myself in the fantasy world on the pages before me. Unfortunately for me, I had become a little too engrossed in my story and failed to notice the door opening or someone approaching me from behind. Said person placed their hand on my shoulder and I shrieked in surprise, my book dropping to the floor with a resounding thud. I turned around and grabbed a pillow to throw at whoever had surprised me.

 "Peter! I should run you through with your own sword!" I exclaimed as he began to laugh at me, easily dodging my attack.

 "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist," he said with a boyish grin as he handed my book back to me.

 "Really, there are better ways to get rid of someone without scaring them to death," I teased.

 Peter rolled his eyes as he sat next to me. "Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic?"

 "Me? Never!" I answered, feigning innocence. "But I do have complete control over you," I added, smiling sweetly up at Peter who raised an eyebrow.

 "Is that so?" he asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

 Before I could respond my lips had been captured by his in a heated kiss, one hand gently tangled in my hair and the other around my waist.

 "Peter...I...ah..." I managed to stutter in between kisses.

 He pulled back slightly, looking very happy with himself and a satisfied smirk on his face.

_Gotcha._

 In one swift movement I pushed him back and placed a fiery kiss on his lips.

 "Ahh...uhh..." Peter gasped when we eventually broke apart, and I had to work very hard to keep a straight face.

 "You're not the only one with good battle tactics."


	3. Taking Chances

_**Year Three** _

**January**

"That's a very big storm," Lucy commented as we all sat in our shared parlour.

The rain danced off the glass roof and the skies were occasionally illuminated by streaks of lightning and the air vibrated with the angry sounds of thunder.

 "It should pass in a day or two," I assured her, also glancing up at the dark sky.

Our attention was soon turned to a scraping sound at one of the doors and as I approached I saw that a small grey kitten was frantically clawing at the door and meowing pitifully.

 "Oh, you poor thing!" I exclaimed as I opened the door. The kitten shot into the room and cowered under the nearest chair, quivering and hissing at anyone who tried to coax it out.

 "I'll be back in a minute," I said before making my way quickly out of the room.

 "Lily, could I trouble you for a saucer of milk?" I asked our cook once I reached the kitchens.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But may I enquire as to why my Queen would request a saucer of milk?" she asked curiously as she searched her cupboards.

"We found a kitten outside and let it in, but the poor thing won't come out from under the chair. I was hoping this would maybe bring it out," I explained as I took the saucer from her.

 "Thank you!" I called as I hurried back up the stairs.

 A few minutes later the kitten was gingerly lapping up the milk, eyeing us warily as if we would suddenly pounce on her. It was soon agreed that she was definitely not a Talking Beast.

 "Where'd you come from, hmm?" I asked her quietly as I slowly stroked her back. She meowed in response, giving us all a reproachful look.

 "What are we going to do with her?" Edmund asked.

 "I hate cats, I'm certainly not looking after her," Susan said firmly from her place on the other side of the room.

 "I would like to take her, but she might scare off some of the other animals that come to see me," Lucy pointed out.

 "I trust neither of you would particularly want to look after her?" I asked Peter and Edmund, who both shook their heads.

 "Well then, it looks like she's coming with me," I said with a smile.

 I named her Lily, after our cook who had given me the milk.

xXx

**March**

 "Who's up for a picnic on the beach today?" Peter asked us one morning as we finished breakfast.

 "Sorry Pete, I've already agreed to train with Oreius today," Edmund explained through mouthfuls of toast.

 "I've already promised to have tea with Mr Tumnus this afternoon," Lucy said apologetically.

 "And I'm entertaining some guests," Susan added.

 "Anna?" Peter asked, turning to me.

 "I have no engagements for today, sounds like a plan," I agreed with a smile.

 "Ok, I'll meet you here at about one o'clock?" he offered.

 I agreed before excusing myself and retiring to my study; I had quite a few unanswered letters to get through, including one from Evelyn.

 I worked solidly for the next few hours, Lily purring contently in my lap, and my attention was only diverted by a knock at my study door.

 "Come in," I called distractedly, not looking up from my work.

 "Anna, it's after one o'clock," Peter informed me.

 My head snapped up and I glanced at the clock. I groaned when I realised it was almost a quarter past the hour.

 "I'm so sorry, Peter. I completely lost track of time," I apologised as I cleared my desk and lifted Lily from my lap, much to her annoyance. She meowed indignantly at me before stalking over to Peter and wrapping herself around his ankles as he laughed and leaned over to pet her.

 "It's all right, if you're busy we can just do it another day," he said.

 I shook my head. "No, we'll go now."

 The walk to the beach was short, and the warm weather made it all the more pleasant. We chose a spot at the far end of the beach, next to a small open ended cave that looked somewhat familiar, but not because I was used to seeing it as part of the scenery. My attention however, was not on caves.

 "Promise me we will never get rid of our cook," I told Peter, only half joking, once we had finished our meal.

 "She does make the most excellent food," Peter agreed. I eyed the sea in front of us; the water had been calling to me all afternoon.

 "I don't know about you, but I fancy a dip in the water," I said airily.

 Peter grinned and grabbing my hand, we ran to the water and started splashing each other playfully.

 "Is that the best you can do?" I challenged as I avoided another splash of water. Peter stopped what he was doing and surveyed me silently. I stopped also and began to feel a little self conscious as he continued to stare at me.

 "Pete-ahhh!" I screamed as Peter darted forward and dragged us down into the water.

 I stared at him in shock as he shook with laughter.

 "I'm sorry, but the look on your face was priceless," he chuckled.

 "I'm glad you found it funny," I said sardonically. Peter only laughed even more at me as he helped me back up.

 "Oh come on, it was only a bit of fun," he said with a teasing tone, pulling me closer to him.

 "Why sir, I do believe you are attempting to flirt with me," I countered.

 Peter grinned. "Whatever gave you that impression?" he replied before reaching down and kissing me, bringing his hands up to gently cradle my face.

 When we broke apart, I noticed something different about the way Peter looked at me in his eyes, a new sort of emotion that I couldn't place for a few moments. It was only until I realised I was looking at him with the same expression, and that a new indescribable feeling consumed my heart, that I understood what was happening.

 We had fallen in love with each other.

 I'm in love with Peter Pevensie.

xXx

**July**

 "Happy birthday, Lu," I greeted her with a hug as she entered the hall for breakfast that morning.

 "Thanks Anna," she said, beaming up at me. Now thirteen years old, she was already beginning to gain some attention from the young sons of the Lords of the court. She was certainly quite a pretty young girl, most like her sister, and I didn't doubt she would become more beautiful with time.

 "Are you excited for your party tonight?" Susan asked as she also enveloped her sister in a hug.

 "Oh yes! I intend to dance all night!" Lucy said jovially. Like her brother and me, she loved to dance.

 "And you're going to vaporise every boy who asks her to dance with your glare, aren't you?" I whispered to Peter as Edmund greeted his sister.

 "What sort of a big brother would I be if I didn't?" he whispered seriously, but I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

 "It's her birthday, let her off for one night," I bargained.

 "Only if you promise to dance with me," he countered.

 I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. "I always dance with you."

xXx

**September**

 "You know Susan, I do believe that Telmarine Lord has been staring at you for the entire duration of this afternoon. Or his entire visit," I whispered discreetly in her ear as we sat at our table in the hall.

 Susan had the grace to blush but let out a short laugh. "He has tried to impress, and ultimately not succeeded," she said with a little disdain.

 "Oh Su, be kind to the poor boy," I said with a laugh.

 "So what about the Calormene Lord who's been staring at you then?" she said coyly, glancing at the Lord in question.

 I sighed. "I noticed that too. But surely he knows about Peter and I?" I asked.

 Susan nodded. "Of course he does, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to try his luck!"

 "You make him sound as if he would try to take advantage of me."

 "I would not put it past him."

 xXx

**November**

 "Lily, are you in here?" I called softly into the dark library.

 I was about to leave when I noticed the soft flickering light of a dying candle in the far corner. As I approached, I saw Peter sprawled over the desk surrounded by piles of books and crumpled pieces of paper. Smiling, I gently shook his shoulder.

 "Peter," I whispered, trying not to startle him.

 "Mmmh?" he mumbled, stirring slightly.

 "I think it's time you went to bed," I said quietly as I began to pull him to his feet. Peter looked momentarily confused before his eyes widened and he attempted to sit back down. "No, no, I need to finish," he muttered but I refrained him from getting back in to his seat.

 "You can finish it in the morning," I said firmly before leading him out in to the hall way and up to his bedroom.

 By the time we reached it, Peter was almost asleep again and I had to help him remove his boots before he collapsed on to the bed. I pulled a blanket over him before kissing his forehead.

 "Good night," I said softly. Not expecting a reply, I made my way to the door before Peter's next words stopped me.

 "Night Anna. I love you," he mumbled.

 I paused, turning back to face his already sleeping form, a wide smile slowly forming on my lips.

 "I love you too, Pete."

xXx

 "Anna?"

 "Yes, Peter?" I said distractedly, my eyes never leaving the letter in front of me that I was writing.

 "Did you help me to bed last night?"

 "I did," I replied, still not looking up.

 "And did I...say something?"

 I stopped then, my pen poised in mid air.

 "Yes."

 I looked up at him then as he raised an eyebrow at me, indicating for me to continue.

 "You told me you loved me."

 A pause.

 "Did you reply?"

 I smiled.

 "I said I loved you too."


End file.
